Unfortunate Events
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Miss Martian feels the guilt of watching L'gann die, right before her eyes. She has to live with the death of L'gann for the rest of her life. But all things happen for a reason. Will Superboy be able to help her overcome? Read to find out and please review. SuperMartian, ZatannaxNightwing, ArtemisxWally. M chapters will happen mostly after chapter 8 or so. We shall see. REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fanfiction readers. If you know me I have a Zutara and Kataang story already out, but I am not finished with them yet. I decided to change it up and do a Supermartian fanfic I hope you all enjoy and if you read don't forget to review and leave opinions, thoughts, and ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice… if I did there would still be Supermartian.**

**Quick fact: Artemis and Wally are married ;) and I have a character just for Aqualad my own her name is Nyla Johnson and her super hero name is Onyx.**

**On with the story! :D**

Depression

It had been 1 month since L'gann's death, after fighting Black Manta and lost the battle. He was killed right before M'gann's eyes, and the league was so close to retrieving him. She lived with guilt for the past month; ignoring her team members, losing control of her powers, and the extreme pain of guilt overwhelming her. She had stayed locked in her room on Mount Justice, her emotions void and dark. Dreams of L'gann haunted her in her sleep. She could still here his wails of pain and distress.

"If I was only there." She cried loudly to herself, she hugged her knees up to her chest and wept uncontrollably.

** …. … **

"Wally this is Miss M. we're talking about here." Dick Grayson shouted. Wally only rolled his eyes. Dick had invited them, to Mount Justice to check on M'gann's progress, with the death of L'gann.

"Why does it concern us? Do we have to polish your shoes too?"Wally mocked. Artemis gave a look of disbelief toward her husband. Her icy cold glare could freeze over a volcano and he chose to avoid it. He had changed so much, so over protective of everything. Of course they had given up the super- hero life to raise a family, and enjoy regular civilian life. But this was a friend in need and in trouble. Artemis turned from her husband and looked at Dick, with a warm but concerned smile on her heart shaped face.

"She's our friend, Wally." Artemis snapped back. "and at one time you did like her. The League isn't asking us to join the team, and if you're not coming that's your problem." Artemis led her finger to poke him hard in his chest. Wally only grabbed her hand and smiled. Nodding in agreement. The three had walked quietly throughout the halls of Mount Justice, and finally arrived at M'gann's room.

"Back up, we're bustin' in!" Wally declared in a deep confident voice, while he struck a super hero pose. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, not getting any output. He growled in anger, as Artemis laughed. But inside he was filled with joy that he could still look like an idiot, and his wife laughed.

"It's locked… genius." She managed to say. She easily picked the lock with her hair pen and opened the door. M'gann was still crying loudly unaware of her visitors. She looked up hearing footsteps, and saw three smiling faces. She sniffed, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was calm for a few minutes until Wally, showed pure insensitivity.

"So how are things?" he asked. He noticed he said the wrong choice of words, as M'gann's eyes glowed a green.

"You still have that big mouth." Dick groaned in annoyance.

"Yep." Wally said proudly.

**D. AMETHYST… D. AMETHYST… D. AMETHYST**

_-10 minutes later-_

"Nice job with that super slam, Superboy." Blue Beetle complimented as they walked into Mount Justice. Superboy still needed to get things out of his room. Zatanna and Onyx walked through the teleport as well. Their interactions and praises for each other ended when they heard a crash. The four heroes ran down the corridors and were met with a groaning Artemis and Dick ( that sounds weird… oh well) on the floor.

"Calm down, I'm sorry!" they heard Wally yell from the room, they heard a large sound come from the room, and Wally was thrown from the room into the wall. He stood weakly rubbing his now bruised jaw. They all suspected in that little amount of time Wally had said something wrong.

"Do you think you can calm her down until we contact her Uncle?" Superboy asked in concern, as he waited for Onyx's answer. She only smiled and nodded, running into the room, seeing an enraged M'gann.

"Okay, let's hope I get this right." Onyx muttered quietly. She pointed her hands toward M'gann and they instantly glowed purple along with Onyx's eyes. She focused deeply on M'gann's hurt and pain.

"Manere Placida Audire Corde Potestate Te" Onyx chanted. She continued the method once more as M'gann's began to calm down. She finally made it over and helped M'gann out of the room. Blue Beetle was busy talking quietly on the phone to Martian ManHunter. M'gann only stayed calm after seeing SuperBoy's loving and concerned expression on his handsome face. She calmed down from him and with the help of Onyx's incantations.

Blue Beetle finally closed his phone and turned toward everyone. "Miss Martian, we should get you ready to see your Uncle. He should be here… in 27 hours."

M'gann snorted. " You all think, I'm insane." She stated bravely.

"Do you know how it feels, to have guilt after your special someone is killed…. Right before your damn eyes!" she cried in frustration. They were all taken back surprised M'gann would use that word.

"It's all my fault. I just stood there-" she started through sobs.

"No it's not, it was on all of us." Wally blurted. They all shot angry glares at him, but M'gann gave a soft chuckle.

"I understand what you meant… but your big mouth isn't good in some cases. And you need to work on communication skills." M'gann joked. Superboy smiled as he finally saw M'gann sharing small chuckles and laugh with her friends. She met his gaze and smiled at him. The two still shared a connection but left it alone. She realized that Superboy could never love her after what she did causing them to break up, and her smile turned into a frown.

'This is going to be a long journey' Superboy thought.

**D. AMETHYST… … **

**Hey thanks for reading, please leave a review, and tell me what you thought. And check out my other stories too, I would appreciate it :D Until next time darling fans. Oh by the way the incantation words that Onyx used means; Stay calm, listen to your heart, control yourself. The language I used for that is Latin.**

**D. AMETHSYT ;)**


	2. Voice in My Head

**The Amethyst is back! Sorry for the long wait *Emphasis on the long* So here goes this chapter, leave reviews! :)**

**Hey also I'm sure most of you have, but have you ever heard of the Phoenix Force. A telepathic entity that used to inhabit Jean Grey? Yeah you'll be seeing her soon. I plan to make the Phoenix appear in this story. So I hope that makes it more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Voices in My Head**

Difficulty.

Sorrow.

Depression.

Trying to Justify yourself.

The young martian sat in a wooden chair in the kitchen as she was being quizzed by her uncle. Her amber-colored eyes were only focused on her warm foreign tea that she enjoyed. La'gaan used to get it for her all the time. Her uncle had questioned for hours and she never gave a solid response. She only nodded, or shook her head. The thing was it was harder to process things now. Trauma had overcome her mind, and she had to focus on something to keep herself together, even if it meant not talking to anyone. Her uncle gave a look of sorrow to her fellow teammates, and was about to pack up until M'gann finally raised her drooped head, and spoke something.

"Voices, the voices in my head." She whispered. Connor looked more disturbed than anyone. He clenched his jaw tight and looked at his former girlfriend with worry etched into his strong Kryptonian features. The truth was that he still had a soft spot, and he honestly still loved the green woman. He was happy that she was happy with the "Fish jerk" as he so please put it, but now she was falling apart. Artemis gave a small smile to her friend and walked over.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Your uncle is taking you back to your planet, to…help you more thoroughly." The blonde explained softly. The red-head looked up into her friends' eyes and knew exactly what they were thinking. She wasn't crazy and she didn't need help. She stood in a quick motion and threw them looks. Her tea began to swirl in the cup, unknown to her knowledge. Her mouth was dry and tears began to fall.

_It is your fault you let me die!_

_You let me die!_

_YOU LET ME DIE!_

"NO! I didn't!" she screamed in agony. The taunting was replaced with La'gaan's screams of torture and pain. She saw Artemis walk closer to help her, but instead M'gann stretched her palm forward, and Artemis crashed against a wall.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she screamed again. Wally clearly angry that his wife had been thrown back was about to deliver a blow, but M'gann caught on, and she raised both hands. Everyone in the room was floating in the air under her control. Every object in that room also raised off the ground, as well. Sweat was on the emerald woman's skin as she tried to fight for control. She heard more taunting and screams.

"Miss M. We just need you to think for a minute!" Nightwing urged.

"NO! I don't need to think! I need these voices out! If you want to help, help me get rid of them instead!" she screamed.

_They think you're crazy. Insane and mad! Teach them a lesson. _

"YOU ALL THINK I'VE LOST MY MIND?! I HAVEN'T!" she cried out again. Her uncle began to form a telepathic link and connected with her easily, due to her vulnerability. He put up a mental barrier to block out the voices, for an amount of time. The young telepath moaned in pain and exhaustion, and finally fell let the grip on everything go. She took in deep breaths and finally fell to the ground; luckily Connor caught her in his arms-falling to the floor with her.

"What's was she talking about?" Artemis questioned rising from the floor with Wally's help. He looked at her with worry, as he placed a hand around her waist.

"I heard them as well. I fear that she is battling with feelings, including the inner-sanctum of her telepathic powers. We may be up against something, big." Martian Manhunter explained putting everything back in the right place with his telepathy.

"How big?" Connor questioned looking at the beautiful woman lying in his arms.

"We are battling another entity that now resides in Miss Martian, we may need the help of Jean Grey. The Phoenix used to inhabit her, but unfortunately it found a stronger target." He added and looked directly at M'gann.

"I have to run tests, first. Superboy I would appreciate it, if you would take her to the infirmary."

Superboy nodded and quickly left the room. The others followed closely behind the boy of steel, as he placed the unconscious martian on the bed. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and gave a small smile. He made a silent promise to always protect her no matter what happens. He backed away as her uncle sat in a chair, beside the head of the bed, and placed his two fingers on his temple. His eyes began to glow, and he was immediately etched into her mind. They all watched warily as he began to moan in pain, almost instantly. All hell broke loose. The wind began to speed up, and broke the glass in the windows. Martian Manhunter began to scream, as well as the still unconscious martian. Her body began to glow an ethereal white, surrounded by flames.

Martian Manhunter quickly removed the link and told them to evacuate the room. They all watched as their friend suffers agonizing pains and screams.

"You have to help her!" Connor screamed on the verge of going into an angry rage.

"I-I can't there is something in there, it will not let me in!" her uncle cried. Finally the glow went down, and they were in shock. The woman had evolved. Her shortened hair was now fuller, and went to her hips. She was still in her original suit, but you could tell her body was now more womanly. Her lips were fuller, and her eyes were now opened. She looked around confused.

"La'gaan, where are you?" she questioned in confusion. The images of death flashed in her mind and she stood angrily. Her eyes now glowed a bright orange and she stood in a fighting stance.

"Who the fuck are you people?" she questioned. But instead of M'gann's soft voice, it was a strong and determined-deeper- voice. It made her sound like a seductress, but she was deadly. She stood waiting for an answer, while the rest were shocked an awestruck.

Who was she?

**Okay people the next one will be longer. But I need some more reviews, if I am to continue. I am finally on plot so the next chapter, will not take months. Just a couple of days. I love you guys. **

**Read and Review!**

**~P&L~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's it going? I told you it wouldn't take too long for me to update. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R. So this takes place a couple hours later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. *rolls eyes***

**BETA: Lara Caspersen (Awesome BETA)**

Chapter 3

Miss Martian POV/Phoenix

The moment I opened my eyes I could feel the severity of a pounding headache. I felt so strange like I wasn't myself. The last thing I remember was having the session with my uncle and teammates, and then nothing. I was in the infirmary on the moon base, which surprised me. I thought I was on Mount Justice. The chirping of birds started to irritate me for no reason at all. The door opened and in walked my uncle, Artemis, Wally, and Connor. Along with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. Now I was confused. I was okay with them bringing my former teammates, but why bring the JL? I swung up from the bed in a rush, and felt the pounding grow stronger. Then I noticed my hands. They looked more…womanly? I could not explain it but I felt older than what I was, more powerful. The three Justice League members looked at me in surprise and I returned a grimace. But it wasn't as if I did it on purpose. It was like I was being controlled and I was not fond of it.

"What's wrong?" I questioned in sincerity. As I looked around slowly I noticed my image in the glass window, and gasped silently. They all nodded in unison seeing I had recognized my change. My feet led me to the long glass mirror and I examined myself. Full breasts, tight torso, longer legs, but my face it looked…different. It was more angled and mature and my lips were plump and well-shaped. I placed my fingertips in the middle of my stomach, and felt abs. My hair was fuller and had more volume and it reached to my waist. Thankfully my uniform was still intact, but it was like my new body was going to burst the seams, due to my new formed curves. I looked like I was in my thirties! What was going on?

"M'gann you…evolved." My uncle explained probably sensing my shock and surprise. I nodded in understanding, but how could this happen? Connor's blue eyes met with mine and I went back to how much we thought we would be together forever, but that was years ago. Past love, and my former love is dead. The thought made me grow dizzy and I suddenly felt myself drop to the ground. My body was shaking with a newfound rage that I could not contain.

_They killed the one thing you truly loved!_

W-Who was that speaking in my head? More voices?

_No my dear, I am you. Together we can surge power to each other, as a team! They all think you're crazy especially considering how much we have evolved!_

You did this?

_I am Phoenix Force my dear and you are powerful woman. Now think they are keeping you locked away, from finding the men that took your lover away? Are you going to stand for that? Or can we fight?_

Would La'gaan want that?

_Of course he would. You at least owe him that much…since you practically led him to his death!_

That's not true! You're crazy!

_Maybe so, but let me have control. I can actually help you. Get you what you need, what you must have. Trust me. We are one!_

I listened to the voice and felt myself slipping. I let go.

Regular POV

The team looked at their former teammate shake violently on the ground, on her knees, murmuring to herself. Suddenly all objects in the room began to rise, and they noticed their friend was now standing. Her eyes glowing the scary fiery orange, that they had only seen once, which was a couple hours ago. She had a hateful look on her features, but still looked beautiful.

"You think you can keep everything from us?" the deep female voice had returned, coming out of M'gann's mouth.

"We know who you are, Phoenix! Let her go!" Connor growled out.

"You fool! She actually welcomed my help, considering you bastards were unable to help her find what she truly wanted…needed!" the phoenix stressed the word 'needed' and it came out raspy. The others looked in question of what she meant.

"REVENGE!" she finally yelled. Her hands rose in the air-fire glowing around her body. Instead of the uniform that the phoenix considered "crass." It was still a body suit but more revealing. The suit had a deep v-neck that went all the way down to her belly-button. The sides of her emerald breasts revealed. The sleeves of the black body-suit were sheer, but had black flowered lace on the sleeves as well. The boots came up to her ankles and had a three-inch heel on them. Instead of her pink lips, her lips were a burgundy color. Finally her nails were painted black, and she had a tattoo of the phoenix on her stomach, that you could easily see, thanks to the deep v-neck. The fire disappeared and they stood there looking at the now green seductress who was being controlled by her new counterpart.

Connor could no longer stand to see the brink of sanity being lost in his former girlfriend. She was gorgeous but her power was no longer under her control, and that made him grow angry at her. He gained closer footing and immediately a telekinetic wave of energy blasted him to his original spot.

"Stay back you incompetent boy!" Phoenix screamed in anger. "You and your weak teammates are no match for a woman of her strength, and power! Don't you understand we are unstoppable?" Phoenix screamed in delight. She felt a small prickle in her mind and gasped seeing Martian Manhunter trying to break in through the mental barrier to reach M'gann, but Phoenix blocked him easily, without any trouble. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled wickedly.

"You must think I am keeping this girl against her will. I'm not. In fact you may speak with her yourself. It's your decision. But know this. I came here as a plea for help, and she got it. We can no longer be separated. I have waited for this opportunity ever since I left Jean Grey. Now this body, this is all mine! M'gann shall only be the voice of reason in my thoughts. But I am allowing you to speak to her for yourself!" Phoenix said in one breath. The orange glow in her eyes vanished and they were happy to see the amber colored orbs of their friend. M'gann finally stood full footed on the ground, holding her hand to her head, and took in a shaky sigh. Connor was the first to run over to her aid, until she slapped his hand away. His act of kindness was being frowned upon and her look was bitter.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she questioned angrily now standing straight and defiant. Her fists clenched by her sides.

"We're trying to help you! Are you willingly letting this…thing, manipulate you?!" Connor asked putting his hands over hers, his face filled with concern. For a moment she felt the connection she used to with Superboy but she shook it off, and by indicating that she pulled away from his kind grasp, and snarled. For a moment she took a good look at her friends around her and sighed sadly. Her fists became unclenched and she swallowed hard before answering Connor's question.

"Yes I did and I am allowing the Phoenix to help me."

"Why?! You know what she was responsible before! She consumed planets M'gann!" Wally yelled suddenly. She glared at his outburst.

"You would never understand any of you. Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love? No you don't! I lost La'gaan and they will pay!" M'gann promised stubbornly.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love!" Connor muttered loudly looking directly at the woman he had planned to spend the rest of his life with. At this she turned feeling her cheeks become wet with her tears. Her eyes seemed to turn pleadingly at them, and her eyes became that glowy orange once again. Her arms raised above her head and a look of pure evil on "her" face.

"Goodbye you fools! Don't bother to follow us!" she screamed. Fire began to consume her body as she laughed evilly. She turned into a large phoenix bird, and blasted through the rooftop. After that act Green Lantern quickly used his ring to put a cover-up on the damaged spot.

"Let's go we have to find her!" Connor growled. The rest followed in tow until they reached the transporter room, looking on the computers. Only seven people were going on this mission. Superboy, Nightwing, Zatanna, Rocket, Batgirl, Superman, and Bumblebee while Artemis and Wally were going as extra reinforcement. The rest of the team was just observing the new image of M'gann on the picture, and most of the new male recruits had drool coming out the side of their mouth, and Rocket easily slapped all eight of them.

"So what's the plan?"

"We just have to locate her. I'm sure Zatanna can pick up a wave, with her magic." Nightwing said indicating his girlfriend who was chanting an incantation. Suddenly the people meant for the mention disappeared in thin air. The place they arrived at was practically littered and almost destroyed. They saw an angry Phoenix glowing her signature flame orange, and she was moving things, crashing them to destroy it. She walked around with both hands on her hips and a small smirk formed on her face, as she turned around, met with nothing. Even though she could not see, she could feel the presence of seven people around her.

"Oh dear, you must learn you cannot sneak past me. Do not worry I shall not attack since it is M'gann's wishes…for now." Phoenix promised. With a wave of her hand Zatanna's invisibility spell wore off, and revealed the seven surrounding her. "I hate feeling entrapped." The entity muttered and clasped her hands together. The seven heroes were suddenly pulled to the ground, wrapped in roots.

"Now I will listen to you willingly."

"We want you to let go of our friend!" Rocket yelled out.

"Ugh you humans always whine, and want. So ungrateful!" Phoenix scolded tauntingly. She suddenly made the vines on Superman grow stronger, and smiled. "Don't try to escape Clark Kent. I know you quite well. So I beg of you don't move." She whispered and smiled again. Even though Superman did not make a move she blasted a telekinetic force his way, knocking him to the ground.

"This is war. I swear with every breath that I have, if you come after me again I shall not be lenient." She promised and with that she disappeared.

Okay so I figured I'd post a chapter today. Did you guys like this one?


End file.
